Je vois
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Ce combat n'est pas le leur et pourtant, ils sont tous là... Une bataille durant la guerre vue par les yeux de quelqu'un, pas pour rire... Qui pourra se reconstruire après ça?


Bonsoir tout le monde... Voici une Song Fic assez particulière je vous l'accorde, mais dés que j'ai entendu cette chanson, elle m'a inspirée alors je viens d'écrire ce texte sur l'après midi. Cela change de ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est général ici. Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, si vous comprendrez le message, ni si j'ai été assez cohérente, j'espère que vous ressentirez ce que moi j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant... tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne la remanierais pas, car elle me plaît comme ça!

Sur la magnifique chanson "Je vois" de Léa Castel.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient a JK Rowling, rien n'est a moi et je ne gagne rien si ce n'est le plaisir des reviews! xD

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Je vois.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Baguette brandie, je me tiens droite comme un I. Je viens d'utiliser pour la première fois de ma vie, le sortilège impardonnable qui donne la mort. Moi. Je regarde le corps sans vie du mangemort qui gît à mes pieds, les bras en croix. Il est _mort_. Ce mot se répercute dans ma tête tel un écho dans ma tête et c'est une réalité qui peine à s'affirmer dans mon esprit. _Mort_. Comme si j'avais pêché, commis un acte impensable. Je n'ai pas pêché, c'était lui ou moi, j'ai eu raison. Pas vrai ? Je relève la tête et regarde tout autour de moi pour me rendre compte par moi-même de l'étendue des dégâts. C'est un véritable carnage. Le parc de l'école est méconnaissable. Une vraie anarchie. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

_**J'vois cette souffrance sur ces visages**_

Ils sont là. Tous. Si jeunes et pourtant si matures. Ils se battent sans relâche pour leur liberté… pour notre salut à tous. Pourquoi ?! Leurs visages que je connais pour ainsi dire tous, sont tous dépourvus de joie de vivre aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends plus… ils n'ont pas de sourire, pas de larmes, juste la rage, la vengeance et la rancœur. Pourquoi se bat-on déjà ? Ils ne le savent plus. C'est devenu une habitude pour eux. Ce n'était pas à eux de porter ce fardeau. Pourtant, ils l'endossent sans rien dire et avec courage affrontent le combat.

_**Oui j'vois des enfants dehors mais le temps passe**_

Ce ne sont que des gosses. Ni plus ni moins. Alors pourquoi sont-ils là ? Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me répondre ?! Pourquoi est ce eux qui doivent endosser la responsabilité de la survie du monde ? Nous servons a quoi nous ? Sommes-nous trop lâches ? Quelles erreurs avons-nous commises ? Comment les réparer ? Il est trop tard, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

_**Ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien à faire  
Devant toute cette génération qui espère**_

Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. D'espoir. Ils se battent dans l'espoir de paix. Dans l'espoir d'avoir un avenir. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir vivre. Dans l'espoir de se sentir libre. Dans l'espoir d'aimer sans avoir peur. Dans l'espoir, oui…

_"L'espoir fait vivre_"

aujourd'hui je me rends compte a quelle point cette phrase est vraie, car ces enfants sont notre avenir et leur détermination est si forte ! Que serait la vie si l'espoir n'était plus ? Je me le demande… moi-même qui ne suis plus une enfant, perd peu à peu sa raison de vivre _"l'espoir"…_

_"l'attente fait mourir_"

celle là aussi elle est plus que jamais vraie.

_**(Tant de fois je vois) Des images de ces massacres**_

Ils tombent les uns après les autres. Par pitié que quelqu'un fasse cesser ce massacre ! Nous avons tellement perdu dans cette guerre. Bataille après bataille, défaite après défaite. Ne pas baisser les bras, oui, mais pas aux prix de tant de vie !

_**(Tant de fois je vois) Ces enfants-soldats qui tiennent les armes**_

Mes yeux se posent partout a la fois et c'est a chaque fois la même chose que je vois. Des gamins avec des baguettes, blessés graves pour certains, moins grave pour d'autres, mais toujours debout face a l'ennemi, qui se battent avec acharnement.

_**(Tant de fois je vois) Le diable briller dans leurs larmes**_

En regardant à ma droite, je vois Luna en difficulté. Je veux l'aider, mais Neville passe avant moi. Il vient de perdre sa grand-mère, Greyback vient de la tuer. Il pleure, il a la rage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, j'aimerais tant ne plus voir tout ça. Ça me transperce le cœur, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de sombrer, que dois-je faire ?

_**Ca brise mon idéal, je crois qu'il faut entendre**_  
_**Tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs de désespoir**_

Oui et après ? Comment faire pour les aider ? Les préserver ? Ils ne devraient pas, pas à cet âge. Ils devraient s'amuser, au bord de l'eau a s'asperger. Leurs priorités devraient être qui de l'équipe des filles ou des garçons remporteras la bataille d'eau et non qui du bien ou du mal triomphera.

_**  
Il ne faut plus s'taire mais faire le premier pas**_

Oui et pourtant c'est bien trop tard, ils ont un pied dans la tombe. Ils se sont engagés, c'est leur liberté mais notre combat pourtant. Faire un pas ne servirait a rien ils sont bien trop bornés. Même pour une bonne cause, des enfants ne devraient jamais avoir à se battre.

_**  
Je prie pour qu'ça s'arrange et en attendant**_

Les yeux au ciel je fais une prière intérieure, quelques mots et reprend mes esprits pour retourner dans le combat, ce combat qui n'est pas le leur.

_**Je vois, toutes ces choses mais je prends sur moi**_

Avec la même détermination et le même acharnement que ces enfants, je reprends le combat. Je me donne corps et âme et lutte.

_**  
Je rêve, que tout l'monde m'aide à changer ça  
Je sais, qu'en chanson je peux te le dire :  
Je veux qu'ensemble on résiste**_

Mes yeux s'égarent à nouveau sur l'homme de ma vie. Nos regards se croisent. _Quand tout ça sera finit, alors je t'épouserais_. Voila ce qui fait que je tiens bon, c'est _mon_ espoir. Je sais qu'il pense comme moi, il a les yeux tristes et las, comme moi. Pourtant, il se bat comme moi, comme nous tous.

_**  
Et je vois, toutes ces choses mais je prends sur moi  
Je rêve, que tout l'monde m'aide à changer ça**_

_**Je sais, qu'en chanson je peux te le dire :  
Je veux qu'ensemble on résiste  
**_

« Attention !!! » me hurle-t-il.

Je romps le contact de nos yeux et me défend contre l'attaque qui m'a été lancée. Des heures durant, le combat fait rage. Faisant plus de morts, de blessés. C'est consternant. Quand enfin cette bataille prend fin, je ne ressens pourtant pas du soulagement. Car je sais que rien n'est finit. Tant qu'_il_ sera en vie, rien ne finira et ils seront tous obligés de continuer à se battre. Epuisée, blessée, je regarde à nouveau autour de moi. Cette fois, mon cœur se serre violement, je manque d'air… et cette question qui revient sans cesse : comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je tourne la tête et ce que je vois me fait monter le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_**J'vois, ce garçon seul devant ces murs**_

Mon cœur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine en le voyant. Il pleure. Comme encore il n'a jamais pleuré. Il est si _jeune_, ils sont _tous_ si jeunes…

_**  
Et j'vois, son regard rempli de solitude**_

« Harry… » Il la regarde. Il a de l'amour dans les yeux, oui mais la tristesse est présente elle aussi.

« Ginny… mais qu'avons-nous fais pour mériter telle punition ? Dis moi Ginny… pourquoi tout ces morts, toute cette haine ? Nous avons tant perdus, que dois-je faire pour l'arrêter ? Je ne suis pas infaillible Ginny et j'ai peur » je l'entends dire. Et la jeune rouquine au bord des larmes le prend dans ses bras pour le peu de réconfort qu'elle peu lui apporter. Elle est épuisée elle aussi, ils le sont tous.

« Je sais Harry, je sais… » Dit-elle.

_**  
Et cette fille qui se brûle les ailes**_

Ne pouvant en soutenir plus et ne voulant pas violer l'intimité de cette étreinte, je tourne la tête. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en voyant Drago porter Hermione en très mauvais état dans ses bras. Pour la première fois je vois la peur dans ses yeux.

« Au secours ! » hurle-t-il « Aidez moi ! »

Les médicomages alertés par les professeurs arrivent sur les lieux et quelqu'un la prend en charge.

_**  
Je vois toute ma génération qui appelle**_

La tête me tourne, ils sont tous marqué à vie par cette guerre. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas une parcelle de terre encore verte. Tout est rouge de sang. Du sang versé pour tout et rien a la fois. Je vois Seamus avancer péniblement soutenant Dean. Je vois Charlie Weasley porter un corps dans ses bras. Un corps inerte. C'est effroyable. Je vois Lavande Brown en pleurs prêt de son amie Parvati étendue les bras en croix sur l'herbe souillée et sa sœur Padma a coté qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je vois Harry toujours en pleurs dans les bras de Ginny. Je vois Drago revenir et chercher désespérément ses amis parmi les décombres et les cadavres. Je vois partout la souffrance et la tristesse._**  
**_  
_**(Tant de fois je vois) Tous ces coupables les mains libres**_

Mes poings se serrent. Si le ministère n'avait pas été si aveugle, ils auraient tous croupi en prison, on aurait pu éviter tout ça. On aurait pu avoir une vie normale. Ils auraient pu avoir une adolescence normale. Lucius Malefoy et tout ses comparses restés en liberté grâce a je ne sais quelle supercherie, tout ça est leur faute. C'est eux qui l'ont fait revenir, lui, le _seigneur_ des ténèbres. Mes dents se serrent. De quel droit ? De quel droit se proclame-t-il seigneur ? Il n'a rien de noble, absolument rien. Il n'a fait que détruire nos vies, _leur vie_.

_**  
(Tant de fois je vois) Des victimes qui subissent l'injustice**_

Quand je pense à cette bataille mes entrailles se nouent. Je repense à Neville qui vient de perdre sa grand-mère et dont les parents sont devenus les marionnettes de cette guerre… Padma qui vient de perdre sa sœur jumelle… Hermione qui est gravement blessée, elle qui vient a peine de retrouver le sourire grâce a l'amour… Harry a qui tout a été arraché… Dumbledore qui voit le fruit de la cruauté envahir son école et qui doit regarder ses élèves tomber les uns après les autres… la consternation règne en maître partout et personne ne comprend…

_**  
(Tant de fois je vois) Tous ces gosses qu'on déracine**_

Enrôlé dans une haine sans bornes, ils n'avaient pas demandé ça. Qui l'aurait voulu de toute façon ? Qui réussira à se reconstruire après tout ça ?

_**  
Qu'on arrache à la vie**_

Je n'ose fermer les yeux, car quand je le referme, je revois les corps tomber. Je revois Bellatrix Lestrange lancer le sortilège qui aura raison de Ron. Le corps que Charlie portait dans ses bras était le sien. Pour sauver sa meilleure amie d'un sort funeste, il s'est sacrifié et laisse derrière lui les vestiges d'une vie à peine commencée et tellement douloureuse. Cette image me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_**Je crois qu'il faut entendre :  
Tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs quand ça va mal  
Il ne faut plus s'taire mais oser faire des choix  
Je prie pour qu'ça s'arrange et en attendant  
**_

Je ne sais pas si ça s'arrangera un jour. Je n'en peux plus. Si je parle déjà comme ça, qu'en est-il de leurs états d'âmes à eux ? Mon cœur déborde de rage et de rancœur. Ce pourri a réussi ! Je perds pied, la tête me tourne de plus en plus, du sang s'écoule de ma tête, mais je cherche désespérément après _lui_. Je l'ai vu, il m'a crié de faire attention, je ne le vois plus, où est-il ? Dites moi que tout vas bien, que ferais-je sans lui ? Alors je cherche, comme tout le monde ou presque.

_**Et je vois, toutes ces choses mais je prends sur moi  
Je rêve, que tout l'monde m'aide à changer ça  
Je sais, qu'en chanson je peux te le dire :  
Je veux qu'ensemble on résiste**_

Mon dieu, mais où est-il ? Où suis-je ? Je crois que je sombre, le désespoir me gagne, je perds courage, je ne survivrais pas, pas toute seule. Je tombe a genoux et me met à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. En réalité, cela fait un moment qu'elles coulent mes larmes. J'ai envie de hurler ! De dire au monde entier que j'en ai assez ! Que tout ça est injuste ! Que la vie est cruelle et impitoyable ! J'essuie rageusement mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne.

_**  
Et je vois, toutes ces choses mais je prends sur moi  
Je rêve, que tout l'monde m'aide à changer ça**_

« Tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il. Je ne peux répondre tant je suis soulagée. Je n'arrive pas à me lever, alors il me soulève.

« Je… j'ai cru… » Sanglotais-je alors qu'il me serre tout contre lui.

« Chuut… tout va bien, rentrons… » Me chuchote-t-il en marchant vers le château.

« Remus… » Pleurais-je a chaudes larmes dans ses bras tandis qu'il marche toujours. Mes ongles rentrent dans la peau de son cou sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je craque. Je le sens resserrer sa prise sur moi.

« Je sais Dora… je sais… » Me dit-il alors que nous entrons dans l'entrée du château.

_**  
Je sais, qu'en chanson je peux te le dire :**_

Je le sens proche de moi comme il ne l'a jamais été. Je sais maintenant qu'il sera avec moi quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai plus peur. Je suis si fatiguée, j'ai besoin de repos. Alors je sombre, demain est un autre jour…

_**Je veux qu'ensemble on résiste**_

Fin

* * *

So? :-) Verdict? j'attend vos reviews avec impatience...

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!

A bientôt

Jess


End file.
